Año de reflexión
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: Reflexiones de Ami, Makoto, Minako y Rei sobre su situación a través de un año.
1. Invierno

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a su creadora y mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, junto a Toei Animation, productor de los dos animes.

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Sailor Moon" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.  
_ ** _1 lugar_** _  
_

 **World:** Manga

 **Ubicación:** Siglo 31

 **Personaje:** Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)

* * *

 **Año de reflexión**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
Invierno**

Perfecta. Así la describían después de cinco minutos de conversación.

Brillante, inteligente. Todos sinónimos para describir su aguda mente.

Hermosa.

Solo había escuchado eso una vez y el susurro no había sido para ella. Fue para Mercury, la sabía consejera del Milenio de Plata. Podía ser la reencarnación de la guerrera de las aguas, pero no era ella.

Ahora la llamaban la guerrera del agua y la inteligencia. Era un titulo, pero no contenía las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

Mirando por la ventana, Ami se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual. La nieve caía copiosamente, desapareciendo entre los pasos de la gente. Sin ninguna pista de que era una Sailor Senshi, pudo pasar desapercibida frente a los cientos que pasaban frente a la cafetería en la que se encontraba, pero los ojos de la gente se dirigían a ella de todas formas. Era una jugada de su mente, lo sabía.

Debería irse y volver al palacio, pero algo parecía retenerla allí. Llegó la hora del cambio en los turnos de trabajo de la cafetería y el cielo se oscurecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Los pasos del nuevo camarero resonaron en su mente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Los ojos del chico estaban carentes de la emoción de un joven aunque se esforzaban por parecer amables.

En una parte de su mente, Ami acepto que su vida se reflejaba en aquellos ojos carentes de luz. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir siendo Sailor Mercury.


	2. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a su creadora y mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, junto a Toei Animation, productor de los dos animes.

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Sailor Moon" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.  
_ ** _1 lugar_** _  
_

 **World:** Manga

 **Ubicación:** Siglo 31

 **Personaje:** Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)

* * *

 **Año de reflexión**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
Primavera**

Sailor Jupiter recorrió el Palacio de Cristal en busca de la princesa, quien había desaparecido después de medio día. Parecía ser que nadie más se percató de su desaparición, lo cual era bastante bueno considerando que la princesa no podía simplemente desaparecer. Aunque recientemente Usa, como ella le decía cariñosamente, había pedido cada vez con más frecuencia el quedarse sola.

Acercándose al jardín posterior del palacio, Jupiter comenzó a escuchar voces provenientes desde los arbustos en frente de ella. Con cuidado de no producir ningún ruido, la mujer de cabello castaño intento observar a través de los arboles. La sorpresa era visible en su rostro después de unos segundos.

Usa estaba sentada sobre la hierba recostando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol que le suministraba sombra. Su largo cabello rosa caía sobre sus hombros en cascada hasta el suelo. Sobre sus piernas se recostaba la cabeza de un hombre con el cabello largo y blanco. Las manos de la princesa vagaban sobre su rostro dibujando formas inexistentes; en el momento que las manos recorrieron su frente, el hombre abrió los ojos de un profundo violeta, uniendo las manos a las de la princesa y levantándose para besarla.

La escena era bastante surrealista, considerado que la princesa no había demostrado interés alguno en los hombres, aún en el momento en que su desarrollo físico se reinicio. Todos asumieron que estaba esperando por su amor de la infancia, pero al parecer no era así.

Con sigilo, Sailor Jupiter se instalo para vigilar el encuentro, aún cuando una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que su princesa no corría peligro.

Los pétalos de las flores caían a su alrededor, enrredandose en su cabello. Desde la altura podía observar sin ser descubierta, pero los vientos eran cada vez más fuertes y molestos. Las voces traídas por el viento la hacían sentirse cada vez más culpable. En cada ocasión se preguntaba porque espiaba los encuentros; hacía varias semanas había dejado de velar por su seguridad y comenzado a envidiar la atmósfera que se creaba alrededor de la pareja cuando se encontraban en los jardines.

Una palabra atrajo su atención, volviéndose a la escena que se producía en la distancia.

—Creo que no podemos continuar así —le dijo él a la princesa sosteniendo sus manos—, en algún momento todo se derrumbara frente a nosotros.

Jupiter vio como los ojos de Usa se llenaban de lagrimas no derramadas. Las manos se separaron y cada uno tomo un camino distinto. La confusión la llevo a un estado en el que no pudo evitar preguntarse si de alguna retorcida forma era su culpa que la pareja se separara.


	3. Verano

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a su creadora y mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, junto a Toei Animation, productor de los dos animes.

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Sailor Moon" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.  
_ ** _1 lugar_** _  
_

 **World:** Manga

 **Ubicación:** Siglo 31

 **Personaje:** Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)

* * *

 **Año de reflexión**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
Verano**

La princesa de Venus veía como lentamente los asistentes se retiraban de la celebración. Ella, la diosa del amor, debía estar completamente extasiada en el ambiente festivo del castillo, era de todas formas una boda. Pero lamentablemente no era así. Los últimos suspiros del día se extinguían en el horizonte, entregando al palacio en los fríos brazos de la noche. Dejándose llevar, Venus pronto se encontró fuera, suspirando por el frió y las corrientes de aire que hacían sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

¿Era solo el frió? Venus se lo preguntaba, pero las lagrimas tibias se arremolinaban en sus ojos. No pudo detenerlas y estas cayeron sin remedio a la tierra. Estaba muy sola. Ami y Makoto se habían entregado rápidamente a la celebración, mientras que Rei había desaparecido misteriosamente después de la ceremonia. Con una tonta sonrisa entre las lagrimas, Minako recordó que ya no eran Ami, Makoto y Rei, eran Mercury, Jupiter y Mars, las protectoras del Palacio de Cristal.

Había sido tanto tiempo desde aquel día en que se había despertado como Minako por última vez que ya ni siquiera recordaba la sensación de levantarse por las mañanas como un humano común y corriente. En realidad nunca lo había sido, pero antes de sus trece años se sentía como uno.

Se estaba congelando en medio del enorme jardín del palacio. Por un momento creyó que alguien vendría a buscarla, colocaría una chaqueta sobre sus hombros y le diría que la había extrañado. Pero eso no sucedió, no tenía a alguien que hiciera algo así. Y hacía varios siglos que se había convencido de que no lo tendría.

Debía detenerse, antes de que le diera rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y realizara sus sueños. Esos sueños que había tenido cuando era niña. Casi deseo poder estar en Venus y recorrer lo que algún día llamo su hogar. Pero no era algo que pudiese lograr en ese estado. Las lagrimas habían cesado, pero su corazón seguía queriendo rebelarse.

Con una sonrisa, intentando darse ánimos a si misma, Venus decidió que esa noche sería Minako; sería aquella joven mujer que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aparecer. Y al día siguiente despertaría recordando lo que era ser un humano común.


	4. Otoño

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a su creadora y mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, junto a Toei Animation, productor de los dos animes.

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Sailor Moon" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._  
 ** _1 lugar_**

 **World:** Manga

 **Ubicación:** Siglo 31

 **Personaje:** Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)

* * *

 **Año de reflexión**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4  
Otoño**

Una de las escobas del templo se encontraba aún en su mano cuando Rei se recostó en uno de los bancos del templo Hikawa. Las hojas continuaban cayendo a su alrededor aunque intentara mantenerlas alejadas del suelo. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, se había encargado de que continuara siendo tal y como cuando él estaba vivo. Pero eran contadas las ocasiones en que tenía la oportunidad de visitar el lugar que la vio crecer y convertirse en lo que era.

Le gustaba estar sola, como cuando no era una guerrera. No despreciaba su nueva vida, pero la tranquilidad de un día normal en el templo no tenía ninguna relación con la agitada vida dentro del Palacio de Cristal, más ahora que la familia real tenia un nuevo miembro.

El esposo de la princesa. Era alguien silencioso a quien solo habían conocido hacía unos meses, poco antes de la boda. Jupiter parecía conocer la historia detrás del teatro, pero no era algo que estaba interesada en preguntar, prefería confiar en lo que el fuego le revelara. No podías convencerlo de que estaba bien, era salvaje y tranquilo a la vez, y podía ver más allá de lo que los humanos deseaban.

Admitía la verdad para sí misma, estaba preocupada. La princesa, Usagi, era mucho más impulsiva de lo que alguna vez fue su madre, algo más romántica y fácil de influenciar. Pero no podía verbalizar sus preocupaciones, era el amor de la princesa y tanto Jupiter como Venus parecían completamente convencidas de su sinceridad, aunque ella no lo estaba tanto. Según Mercury, Kimura Adamas era un humano común que no tenía una historia ni una naturaleza que esconder.

Con lentitud poco habitual, Rei se levanto. Había decidido que tenía que confiar una última vez en el fuego antes de partir. Al sentarse frente al fuego comenzó a rezar como de costumbre, pero dejo su mente relajada, creando una atmósfera en la que sus pensamientos no irrumpieran en la imagen del fuego.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, y después de unos largos minutos en los que nada había sucedido, Rei comenzó a pensar que debía irse. El templo, como nunca antes, la ahogaba y traía recuerdos que estaban largamente enterrados. Recuerdos que debían ser borrados de su memoria, cosas en las que no debía volver a pensar. Presa del pánico, Rei no logro darse cuenta de que el fuego tenía algo que decirle.

Solo corrió. Como nunca antes y sin mirar atrás.


End file.
